stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
D'Sefet's Cat House, the logs of Federation Installation Nine
D'Sefet's Cat House, the logs of Federation Installation Nine is a fan fiction series following Commander D'Sefet aboard Federation Installation Nine, an abandoned Kzinti space station located in a star system on the border between Federation and Kzinti space. Overview After the Dominion War in 2378, the Federation and the Kzinti peacefully redrew their common border. In order to promote an understanding between the races of the Federation and the Kzinti Tigermen, it was decided to reactivate the station and "cat" it with a mixed Starfleet/Kzinti crew. A starship has been assigned to support Federation Installation Nine, Characters *Commander D'Sefet, CO: Starfleet, Caitian. *Lieutenant Commander Gerve, XO: Starfleet, Tellarite. *Doctor Selar, chief medical officer: Starfleet, Vulcan. *Lieutenant Commander Jacobs, Chief Engineer: Starfleet, Human. *Security-Chief: Kzinti. Episodes *"FI9F" - Pilot - The basics of D'Sefet's Cat House! *"Boldy" - Episode 1 - We are on our way! *"Goboldy" - Episode 2 - Problems along the way. *"Settlepub"- Episode 3 - The Lion awakes! *"Kzinrret 1" - Episode 4 - Guess who is coming for dinner! *"Kzinrret 2" - Episode 5 - Guess who is coming for dinner! *"Goldrush" - Episode 6 - Boomtown, FI-9 style. *"Sgrush" - Episode 6a - Last collaboration with Shadow Hawk writers. Has Goldrush text in it. *"Catsaway" - Episode 7 - Old Slaver Problems. *"Renfair2" - Episode 8 - A journey to the past. *"Persis" - Episode 9 - Purrsistance is futile! *"Campm" - Episode 10 - Summer camp from hell! *"Bump" - Episode 11 - Looking for things that go bump in the night. *"Onetwo" - Episode 12 - One, Two many Doctor Selars! *"Orph" - Episode 13 - Orphans *"Bros-sis" - Episode 14 - A haunted FI-9! *"Brother" - Episode 15 - Brother’s Keeper. *"Cat Person" - Episode 16 - A lover of felines is transferred to FI-9! *"Strange Bedfellows" - Episode 17 - Security-Chief and Jacobs have an adventure! *"Lights" - Episode 18 - Christmas on FI-9! *"Here Kitty" - Episode 19 - Sef becomes someone’s pet! *"Cloakdagger" - Episode 20 - The BUGS are back and FI-9 has them!! *"Newagain" - Episode 21 - Sef goes to Ferasa for a funeral! *"SKI trip" - Episode 22 - WHEN PIGS SKI!!! *"Phobos" - Episode 23 - WHY would a person suffering from Ailurophobia, irrational fear of cats, come to FI-9. Short stories & vignettes *Sef1-1f - D'Sefet Introduction *Sefhistf - D'Sefet History *Selarinto - Selar History *Message 58-61 - 4 of 5 Introduction *4 of 5 - 4 of 5 History *Bastspeck - USS Bastet History *Kzntilang1 - Kzinti language overview from a web site. *Xmax2 - A non-FI-9 'Christmas' Sci-Fi story told, as he heard it, by D'Sefet. Canon and continuity The continuity of Federation Installation Nine include: *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *''Star Trek: Voyager'' *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' *The Star Trek movies *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' *'' '' novels *Man-Kzinti Wars novels note: Although the trappings and terminology of the Star Trek and Man-Kzinti Wars Universes are used in the stories, most all content (characters, places, names) are original. External links *''Federation Installation Nine (D'Sefet's Cat House)'' *Downloadable Logs in PDF format *D'Sefet's Cat House, Yahoo Group